Spring flower
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were married and had a beautiful little child. Their life was greatly perfect until a day changed everything and turned their life from spring to autumn without a color...
1. Chapter 1

The sweet breeze hit the window making soft sound as the birds' peep were heard the 4 years old child entered his parents' room. "Babaaa… mamaaa" he called moving the both of them from the shoulder trying to wake them up. Both of his parents moaned and tried to ignore the little child. "Come on... don't be lazy".

The father finally gave up and grabbed his son from his both arms to stop him from shaking them. He gave him a smile "Why are you so annoying?" the father asked tickling his son. The child started to laugh really hard about the tickling "Dad… da-" he couldn't stop laughing. As the father was playing with his son, the mother watched carefully with a soft smile curled on her lips as her eyes gleamed.

'Who had thought that one day I will be this happy and satisfied?' the blonde named Lucy was the mother and the pink haired Natsu was the father, they have been 24 years old. Both Natsu and Lucy were married and had a child. They were really happy and satisfied of being a family.

"Mom, dad guesses what" the little boy with 4 years talked. The boy's name was Haru, he had a pink hair just like his father and he had his mother's eyes. "What is it you chibi?" Natsu asked standing from the bed after leaving his son in peace. "Juvia- san told me that I will become the new kid's nee-san" he said smiling. Lucy smiled at him and remembered that the child was going to come soon. He was a boy from both Gray and Juvia. Haru always loved babies and he always loved sitting with them all the day.

"Eh.. I thought you already have a younger sister" Natsu told his little chibi. Haru took a step to the back "No!" he told them "Hana is my future wife" Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened as they started to laugh. "Hey I'm talking seriously here" he stated. Hana was Jellal and Erza's daughter. Haru loved going to see her everyday and Erza loved it so much she was the one who told him that she will make them wife and husband in the future.

Natsu took his shirt off "We will see what you will do when you grow up" Natsu smirked. Haru then ran out the room "I will go change my clothes" he stated then left. As Natsu finished wearing his sweater, he sighed and sat down. "This kid is gonna make me crazy" he smiled as his sweat dropped.

Lucy smiled and came closer she hugged him from behind "He is growing up" she said hugging him tighter "He will become like his father" she whispered in his ear. Natsu let out a laugh "Then it will be hard to have two Natsus in one home".

Lucy returned the laugh "I don't mind" she kissed the back of his head and got out from the bed. Lucy took her clothes of her closest and closed it in order to take a shower. "Lucy..." Natsu called her name while she was facing his back. "Do you think we can success?" he asked. Quickly, Lucy looked at him. She bit her lips and came closer. "Natsu…" she called, he looked at her. "We can success as long as we have our love for Haru" she smiled. Natsu smiled back.

Both Natsu and Lucy were young for marriage. They took this step for Haru and his birth, they loved each other so hard and promised each other they will do their best no matter what happens.

….

"Good morning" the scarlet haired entered the door as she was holding her daughter that her age didn't encroach 6 months. "Good morning" the white haired mage greeted back the scarlet mage. Erza have finally achieved her dream of being together with the one she loved all the life Jellal and now she is a mother like she always had dreamed. Erza sat down, sighing. The blue haired pregnant woman looked at the Titania. "Erza-san… you don't look fine" she stated wondering about the other woman's statue.

She gave her another sigh "I'm missing Jellal these days a lot" she stated with a sad tone. She looked at her young daughter "I believe my little Hana miss her father just like her mother does" she stated placing a small kiss on her daughter's forehead. Juvia smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks. "I can't wait until I give a birth for my little boy" Juvia said excited.

Jellal was on mission bringing money to his family because he helps his family standing.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Haru entered from the door greeting everyone in the guild. The four sitting in front of the barmaid. "Good morning Haru-chan" she smiled to the little kid. "Do you want your usual milk?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, I want it" he answered puffing his chest "Mom said in order to grow up I should drink milk". Everyone smiled at his reaction and Lucy hugged him "My cute little baby!". After a while of talking and eating the breakfast everyone got up to go to their works.

In some hours later

The members of the guild heard a sound of exploding in the town. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the door. "What's wrong?" the blue cat asked in a shock. Both Natsu and Gray stood up to look at the town. "Natsu" Lucy called in a worried tone. Natsu smiled at her "Don't worry" he stated "We will take a look"

As Gray and Natsu left the guild with some other members, Lucy sat down taking Haru on her leg. "It's pretty strange" Cana stated catching everyone's attention. "The last time we heard such an explosion was when phantom lord attacked" she completed making Lucy hug Haru tighter.

…..

Natsu with the others has arrived to the place where the explosion was to find three mages and one hooded man standing in the place. Natsu narrowed his eye try to remember where he saw those people. "You! What are you doing?!" he asked them. As Gray advanced he found a hand he grabbing his shoulder from the back. He looked at his back to find Natsu staring at the bunch of mages. "It's not your time, what's wrong with you?!" Gray stated.

Natsu kept silent staring at the 4 people in the front. "These guys…" he started as he found the three smirking evil smirks. "These guys were criminals that I have fought before" Gray and the others' eyes widened. "What are you saying Natsu?" some asked.

"As you heard" the fire dragon advanced "What do you want?" he asked the 4. A guy with long blue hair smirked "We are taking our revenge" Natsu's eyes widened. "If you are going to take the revenge take it from me!" Natsu stated in a shock. One of the other guys raised his head "It's our way of taking revenge" he said "We will burn you alive" (Burn you alive mean that they will torture him in the things he loves I don't know how if you say the same in your ow language -_-).

Every one of fairy tail members had started to fight some of the evil mages but, the hooded man ran away catching Natsu's attention. "Gray, minna I'm going after him" Natsu stated running after the evil man. "Hey, wait!" Natsu screamed. "Isn't your purpose is also to take revenge from me?!" Natsu asked trying to stop the hooded man with his fire.

The man didn't answer he just kept advancing and dodging the fire not caring at the pink haired man calling him. "You!" Natsu called. After some minutes, they were in front of the guild, the man finally stopped. Natsu looked at the guild then looked at the man. The man smirked and started to remove his hood. His face had a large wound from above to down. The man looked and Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel" he started. Natsu looked at him trying to figure who was him.

Natsu's eyes widened when he remembered his face and his special mark. "You! You are Hayato the thief that I caught two weeks ago!" he stated in a shock. "Yeah, that's me" he smiled. "You have such a great memory". Natsu took a step to the back and looked at the ground "You… escaped from the prison" Natsu stated.

"I only escaped because I want to take revenge from you" the man stated. "Will taking revenge makes things like it was?" Natsu asked as he narrowed his eyes. The man's laugh got higher, it was a hard laugh that it could be heard from people inside the guild. "You are so cute" the man rubbed his head when then he gave Natsu an angry look "I will just burn you alive like others will do" his dark aura has appeared as advanced to attack. The fight started to get hard between both of them because the two were skilled mages, as the two were finding it hard to win. It was also hard for Natsu from two weeks to win.

The two of them stood in front each other. Suddenly Hayato raised his hand that's when Natsu felt the ground pull him down. When Natsu fell down to the ground, the man looked at him then he decided to enter the guild.

Lucy found a man entering the guild and stood up to see that man. He started to fight some members of fairy tail and make the ground pull them down. Haru's pink hair caught Hayato's attention. He looked at him as he narrowed his eyes. When Lucy found that he is looking at them, she grabbed her keys. But, before she could do anything, she was pulled to clash the wall.

Hayato stared at Haru his eyes never leave him. Haru looked at his mother on the other side "Mom" he stated with terrified sound. Natsu entered the guild crawling. Suddenly he saw Hayato stands in front of Haru "HARU!" he called with a high voice trying continue crawling.

"Dady!" Haru called. Hayato heard Haru's voice and saw Natsu then he quickly he grabbed Haru and held him, near his neck were a KNIFE! Natsu and other's eyes widened. "H-Hayato.." Natsu stated in a shock. "Ne.. salamander" Hayato called with such a cold eyes "What do you think is the feeling of losing someone close to you?"

Natsu kept calm not even able to move or no one were able to move. Hayato's power was strong enough to keep the half world unable to move. Hayato's hand moved on Haru's hair "You didn't answer" he stated tighten his hand around Haru's neck. "Haru!" Lucy called in a shock. Hayato looked at her then looked at Natsu. "So, this is your wife" he stated "What do you think I kill them both to you?" he smirked.

"S-stop that Hayato… if you are going to take revenge, do that with me! Fight me like a man!" Natsu shouted at him trying to make him stop. The guy laughed "You are innocent" he looked at him "Who told you I want to fight you?" Hayato asked. "I want you to regret what you did to me, I want you to die everyday" he stated.

Erza was also one of these who lied down on the ground. "Why are you doing?" she asked hugging her daughter. "Haru is not blamed of his father's issue" she said. "Y-yeah" Natsu said "Haru is just a child" he completed.

Lucy was trying as hard as she can to get her keys, but she found her keys fly towards Hayato. "Then can you tell me what my son's sin was?" he asked staring at Natsu. "Your son..?" Natsu looked at him in a shock.

"You may think that you are the most innocent man in the world… but" he looked down "You don't know about others".

"Poor people are dying from diseases everyday because they can't find the remedy" Natsu looked at Hayato, wide eyes falling on him "My son was sick… and because of you… he died!" Natsu's eyes widened more as his heart started to beat so fast.

Hayato grabbed the knife hard as the knife touched the neck of Haru. "You will die every day from the pain, you will regret the moment you thought to take that mission, and you will pay the price for everything!"

As Hayato said that sentence… the blood splashed on Natsu's face!

.

.

.

.

.

**So this is my new story I wish you like it because I really want to continue!**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I got **

**PandaGirl your review had made my day when I read it, thanks a lot I hope you like my story when I continue it **

Chapter2

Natsu lied with wide eyes in front of the man who just stabbed his son, his mouth was opened and he kept staring at the son of his that was covered with blood. Haru's body was covered with much of blood and his blood was falling from his mouth. Natsu didn't feel anything or heard anything that time he just heard Lucy's scream and her pleading. Seconds passed and Natsu was the same, Gray came running to the guild. He caught Hayato with his eyes and froze him. Everyone's seal was released and were able to move. They all gathered around Haru's dead body calling his name and crying but, nothing happened to Natsu he just sat on his knees and did nothing.

The moment Natsu wake up when he found the scarlet mage hugging tighter. The shock made him look at her. Natsu's breath had started to get faster and he started to pant. He then looked at Lucy hugging her small child and crying her heart out that when the first tear fell down from his eyes touching his cheeks. The tears kept falling one after another, they were like waterfall. He cried and cried he felt blame, regret and every bad feeling he felt inside of his heart. Erza was trying to ease from him but she couldn't.

Master suddenly entered the was on a meeting, he came in that moment eyes widened as he dropped the present he was holding to Haru. He came closer to find both parents sitting on the ground and crying. "Natsu!" he called at the salamander who was hugged by Erza. He didn't get any response from anyone. He looked at the small child who had a small smile in his face.

Haru's last words were "Mom.. dad I love you" this sentence was said from him with a soft smile.

Lucy couldn't stop her tears from falling down it just kept falling unstoppable. She was calling Haru's name with sadness, pain, her heart was really burning and agonize. She felt her heart shattering. Haru was her child who was a part of her body, she can't bear any pain losing someone that she had loved and sponsors all the time. That time her memories of Haru's first day had appeared before her eyes. Everything he did, every smile he gave even the first day he called her a mom. The memories made her cry more and calling his name more.

A while passed and everyone has already been awake from the shock but the sadness didn't disappear from their heart, it was hard after all.

Natsu was sitting on the bed in the infirmary staring at the rag. He kept silent not talking or crying he just kept his mouth shut. Erza was sitting close to him in the bed trying to ease from him. "Natsu…" she called. But, she didn't get any answer. She kept calling his name and shaking his shoulder but without any response. Natsu was holding his scarf in his hands. This scarf was something precious to him from Igneel who wasn't able to find him and from Haru because Natsu gave Haru this scarf as a present when he got 4 years. And now, everything is starting to fade, everything!

**"**Natsu" Erza called again while staring at the rag. "I know that pain… I understand those feelings very well" Erza said while shedding tears. "The most painful feelings in the world…" she was shedding more and more. She looked at him to find him still staring at the rag. "Losing the person that you had as your life… is unbearable!" Erza stated.

She looked down, removing her tears "But look at me, it's really left a big mark inside of my heart but… you can adapt after a while… you can't change that fact" she held his shoulder tighter. Suddenly, Natsu's memory flashed in front of him of Haru's blood splashing in front of his eyes. Soft tears fell down his cheeks, one after one. Erza hugged him again "He said… he loved me" he finally spoke after a long while of silence "Those were… his last words…"

Erza hugged him tighter "You are strong… you can overcome it". Natsu's crying sound got louder and louder. Erza touched his hair "Cry… crying will make you get rest".

In the other room

Lucy was sitting on the chair and her tears didn't dry from her cheeks. At the door, Mira and Levy standing worried at the blonde. They were her closest friends and couldn't do anything to help her they felt guilty for that.

Mira and Levy were also crying they couldn't bear watching their friend get torture like that. They kept looking at her. Suddenly, Levy looked at Mira "Mira… where's Natsu?" she asked whispering. Mira looked down then to Levy "He is… in the other room… with Erza" she stated entering and sitting next to Lucy. Levy decided to go and see how was the dragon slayer's condition. 'Where are you when I need you, Gajeel?!" she asked herself trying to stop the tear from coming down.

She went to the dragon slayer's room to find Erza getting out from it "Erza… what happened?" Levy wondered. Erza looked at Levy after closing the door. "Porlyusica-san gave him a sedative to sleep" Erza stated. "Really?" Levy asked. Erza nodded.

Erza went to the tables to take her daughter. Lisanna was holding her daughter "E-Erza… Hana has been crying since morning!" She stated handing her to her mother while Hana was still crying crying. Levy looked at the baby "She might be hungry" Erza stared at the little baby. "No, I fed her just minutes ago" Lisanna stated rubbing the back of her head.

Erza looked at her daughter and remembered Haru and the words she told him about the husband and wife. "I fed her in order to sleep, but she ate and then kept crying" Lisanna completed. Erza hugged her daughter tighter "She might felt Haru as well!" Erza's tears fell down again. Lisanna looked at Erza crying and then she couldn't hold herself anymore, her tears came down without any warning. She sat down on the chair "How… how is everything will go with Lucy and Natsu?! If we are crying right now what about them?!"

Everyone in the guild was crushed!

Juvia was sitting in the garden staring at the ground without a single tear. Suddenly, Gray came sitting next to her. He patted her back "Baby… you are alright?" he asked worried about his wife putting his hand in her tummy. Juvia put her hand on his and kept staring at the grass. Gray felt that time her sadness then he moved her head to rest on his chest.

"I told Haru he will be my son's nee-san" Juvia said looking at her tummy. Gray touched her head softly. "He was like my son" Juvia's tears came out. Gray tried to stay calm and prevent tears from coming out. "Gray" her shaky voice and her hands that tightened in his shirt made Gray's tears come down. "Juvia" he said. "Don't cry" he wiped her tears "For our son".

Juvia hugged Gray tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The blonde stood in front of the grave staring at it without a single tear falling from her eyes. She just stood there, her hair falling on her shoulder and her eyes were half closed. Three days passed since that accident happened but Lucy and Natsu still didn't talk to each other. They couldn't speak to each other in that kind of situation. Lucy was always in front of that grave not moving anymore. She was just eating something so simple after a lot of the member's pleading. She wasn't talking to anyone and she was always alone.

"Lucy…" the red head mage called from behind the blonde in a sad tone. Erza touched her shoulder softly not putting a lot of weight "You have to eat something" Erza stated. Unfortunately, she didn't get any respond. Erza swallowed and glided her hand from Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy… come one" she grabbed her arm and started to pull the blonde to go with her. But, Lucy stood still neither moving from her place nor looking at the scarlet mage. Erza after feeling defeated, she left the blonde's hand. Looking down, she felt her heart heavy and hurt.

"Lucy" a voice called the blonde's name from behind catching the Titania's attention. The salamander was standing behind both of the blonde and the scarlet. "Natsu" Erza stated looking at the flame mage. Erza then looked at the blonde who didn't move a finger, she then passed by Natsu leaving both married couple alone.

Natsu closed the distance between him and Lucy. He didn't say anything. He just stared at the grave as one tear escaped from his eyes. Natsu then closed his eyes to prevent more tears to come down. "Lucy, we didn't talk from three days" Natsu stated looking at the blonde. Natsu then closed his eyes "It was hard for the both of us" and then he stared at the ground. Silence was found in the place. Natsu then raised his head "Luc-".

"Let's divorce" he was about to call her name again but she stopped him with her sentence. A shock hit Natsu's heart. Eyes wide and mouth fell down. Natsu stood in front of the blonde not saying anything. Lucy's eyes never leave the grave. The blonde then looked at the salamander and then returned her eyes to the grave "It was a sin" her tears came down "We did a sin" she looked at Natsu's eyes. "We have to… be punished for killing an innocent soul"

Natsu wasn't able to believe his ear. He actually started to think that he was imagining things. He looked into her eyes. These eyes which can never lie. Then why?! Is this Lucy that told him they will success together? Is that really her?! A lot of questions were in his head curling but he was never able to say anything in front of her.

"Forget… what I said about… we can success together" Lucy's tears started to fall down more and more. Her heart aches the more time pass. She wasn't able to look at the salamander's eyes. She knew that she was already heartbroken so what will happen to her if she looked at him? "We weren't able to protect our child and we will never be able to be together anymore" Lucy stated then she decided to leave the place leaving Natsu with his unknown expression. Lucy stood from beside Natsu. She removed her own ring and grabbed his left hand and put it in his hand. The blonde looked at the salamander. Tears falling down her cheeks, she bit her lips and passed by him like a wind.

He stood there not moving a single finger. His thoughts were confused. He couldn't even think what had just happened. He felt like he was in a dream. No, a nightmare! Natsu looked at his left hand. He looked at the ring he gave to Lucy. He opened his mouth. But, the words didn't want to come out. He wanted to scream, he wanted to stop her from going but these shitty words didn't want to go out. His hand fell to his side throwing the ring beside him on the ground.

After that day… Natsu stopped crying, stopped feeling, stopped talking about his pain and he even stopped giving people the smile that he used to give. After the divorcement, Natsu decided to live away from fairy tail, to live away from Magnolia. He left the city wishing that no one of his friends try to stop him. He left with a heavy heart not looking to his back. He knew that leaving the city won't cure anything but he wanted just to go no matter what. But now, after three years of leaving the salamander decided to return with unknown reason.

"We will miss you" a woman with long black hair and blue eyes stated looking at the pink haired. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, holding her little baby in her hands. "Don't forget to sent us letters" another man with short blond hair stated.

Natsu smiled a soft smile and patted the little baby's head "I will" he kissed the baby's forehead smelling her smell. "Take care of Anna" he looked to both parents patting the head of the little baby "And you have to promise me you won't fight again" he laughed aching their heart. A granny beside the woman grabbed the hand of the salamander "She will miss you, breeding her will be hard after you leave" she looked at the baby "Take care of yourself" she then looked at the pink haired patting his head.

Natsu smiled softly and then grabbed his bag from the ground "I promise I will" he then let the place after hugging and valediction the folk. "I hope we could see him again" the black haired girl hugged her husband's arm. "Come on" The granny stated taking the little baby from the mother. As they entered, the grandma and the mother decided to go and sit on the couch while the father decided to enter his friend's room.

His name was Mark. Mark sat on Natsu's bed remembering those days he lived together with his friend. He buried his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a while then decided to raise his head. He glanced at the desk. He found a letter beside a box which was always in the salamander's room. Mark looked confused. He grabbed the letter and opened it.

"_Dear everybody, I left this letter because there were many words I couldn't spell with my own mouth. I had really fun living with because you treated like a part of your small family, thanks for that I appreciate everything you did for me. I think it's the end for me and this will be my last words for you. So, I hope you will be doing well._

_Ah, and that box I left you may be asking what was it? It's a music box. The music starts automatically when you open it. Anna loved it when the music starts, it's really like a magical box it make her automatically stop crying._

_This box used to be my son's box, it really worked out with him too. I hope you can take a good care of it. _

_I'm no longer__ a father because I couldn't protect my son but, I will believe Mark with protect Anna with his all he have. Live your life to the fullest_"

_Natsu_

The blond hair guy raised his head from the paper looking at the ground, tears flowing down his eyes. His heart started to ache again. He wished he could do anything to stop his friend from going like that but he couldn't. Natsu forced himself and he wasn't able to stop that guy from forcing himself like that!

'Natsu be safe, please!'

.

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter**

**Long time no see you guys, I had a lot of exams and now I'm on a rest of the school.**

**So, tell me your opinion about the chapter.**

**Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The pink haired had just arrived to Magnolia. He stopped at the valley. Natsu looked at the city. It was three years, three years of suffering, three years of the pain, three years of being lonely. Natsu let out a heavy sigh as he started to walk. He tried as he could not to look at the corner of the street. Natsu kept his eyes down not moving it. People around the pink haired started to whisper. They started to think that they are imaging that he is here. They kept silent looking at him.

Natsu's way was really long. For him, it was pretty hard to reach his goal. After awhile of walking... Natsu finally reached his goal... Fairy tail. The pink haired dragon slayer stared at the guild from outside as he kept silent. He took the first step as he entered the guild. He kept looking at the guild's member in silence. There weren't too many people... There was a few. Mira the barmaid who was doing the same as ever, sitting in front of her the married couple both the scarlet Erza and the blue haired Jellal and a little girl was fed a piece cake by Erza.

Natsu's lips curled in a small smile. He remembered and knew who was that little girl 'It must be Hana'. Natsu's memories about the past started to flash in front of him when suddenly a voice woke him up "Natsu-san!". It was Juvia's voice which was heard. Natsu looked at the voice's direction to find the water mage holding the hands of a small child and she was with wide eyes staring at him.

The entire of the guild's members suddenly looked at Juvia's direction shocked about what she just said. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the pink haired. He was just like a ghost to them. They started really to think he was just a ghost. "Natsu…" the barmaid said softly putting her hands on her mouth. She was making sure that it was him and he was really in front of her.

Natsu was looking at the ground as he kept hearing some comments from the guild's members. As he was looking at the ground, Erza advanced "Natsu" she said quietly looking at the dragon slayer who was still looking at the ground. "Natsu" she stated quietly. The pink haired mage raised his head in laziness.

"I guess... I'm back" he stated holding the bag he is carrying tightly forcing a soft smile in his lips. Erza gave the salamander a warm and tight hug as the warm tears fell down her cheeks

"Natsu... Natsu" she was calling his name between tears. He started to feel the warm tears on his neck but decided to keep silent. He was looking at the ground not doing anything and even he didn't raise the hands of him to touch Erza's back and tells her 'It's okay' and 'I'm here' like he always do. After a while, Natsu's lips curled in a small smile, he patted the scarlet mage's head "It seems that I made you worried, sorry" he stated scanning the guild. His eyes fell down on the child the water mage was holding. He stared at the child

Erza released him looking at his face "You..." she started looking at the sad eyes of the dragon slayer which had a lot of pain and it was meaningful "You are an idiot" she said looking at his face. After that, everyone hugged and cried between Natsu's hands. Some crying and some try to holds tears.

Natsu and both Erza and Jellal were on the bar sitting in front of the barmaid Mira " It's nice to be back, ne?" the barmaid smiled at the dragon slayer who was in front of her.

"..."Yeah" he stated softly scanning the guild. Eyes falling down again on the same child again. This time the staring was longer as his hands played on the small glass of juice. "Natsu... Natsu" the blue haired Jellal called "Umm" Natsu snapped towards the voice's direction.

"What?" the pink haired asked looking at him. Jellal looked at Natsu's eyes as he found black circles down the eyes. He stared at it as he forgot what he was going to say. "You..." he started "You are fine, aren't you?" he asked in a worried tone catching both Erza's and Mira's attention. Jellal realized their stare. "Ah, I mean... Your color is pale and you have some color of black under your eyes".

Erza looked at him in a shock, she didn't realize that color at all. She started to feel guilty that she wasn't the one to realize Natsu's pain because she called herself his best friend

"Ah, you are quick-witted" he said with a small laugh making his friends look more at him "It's nothing" he touched the black color of his eyes "I don't sleep well these days" he stated. "It may be the reason" he said trying to erase the worried feelings from his friend. They looked at him with worried eyes. He looked at them "It's alright, really".

"Then it's okay" Mira stated with a smile. "I will pay the drink for Natsu to make a toast because you returned" she smiled putting a mug in front of the pink haired and was about to fill it with the beer. "Ah, sorry Mira" he put his palm above the mug stopping her from filling it. "I stopped drinking" he said removing his hand.

"What? When?"she asked wondering as her brows were up and shocked signs were drawing in her face. "It has been 1 year already that I didn't drink a cup" he stated. Erza looked at him "Ah, that's pretty long for you" she stated looking at the pink haired.

Natsu looked down "I was just trying to get rid of the bad habits"

.

.

.

**End of the chap**

**Sorry it's a little short, I didn't have anything to write. I will try to write a longer one next time.**

**Sayonara **


End file.
